mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Omamori Himari chapters
'' published by Fujimi Shobo and released by Kadokawa Shoten on February 1, 2007 in Japan.]] The following is a list of chapters for the manga series Omamori Himari written and illustrated by Milan Matra. The manga revolves around a boy named Yuto Amakawa, who, on the day of his sixteenth birthday, meets Himari, a demon spirit in the form of a beautiful young girl. He soon learns from her that he is a descendant of a Demon Slayer family that had slain Ayakashi for hundreds of years and that numerous demons are out to kill him because of it, and that it is Himari's duty to protect him until his powers awaken. The manga began serialization in the May 2006 issue of Fujimi Shobo's manga magazine Monthly Dragon Age and the first tankōbon was released by Kadokawa Shoten on February 1, 2007. In Taiwan, a Chinese translation of the manga is sold by one of Kadokawa Shoten's subsidiary companies, Kadokawa Media . So far, as of Januray 7, 2010, 6 volumes of the manga, including an official guidebook (sold as Volume 0), have been released in Japan. An anime adaptation was announced on the fifth volume of the manga. It was created by animation studio Zexcs and aired on Teletama, Chiba TV and other networks for 12 episodes from January 6 to March 24, 2010. The manga has been licensed by Yen Press and it has been schedueled for releases in North America starting in October 2010. It was originally schedueled for June, but it was pushed back to October for other manga releases . A four-panel comic strip spinoff called began serialization in the November 2009 issue of Monthly Dragon Age . These were later collected into a book called , released on April 9, 2010 . __TOC__ Volumes list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-047-12478-3 | LicensedRelDate = October 26, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-7595-3179-6 | ChapterList= *01. *02. *03. *04. *05. *06. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-047-12508-7 | LicensedRelDate = January 4, 2011 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-7595-3180-2 | ChapterList = *07. *08. *09. *10. *11. *12. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-047-12541-4 | LicensedRelDate = April 26, 2011 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-7595-3181-9 | ChapterList = *13. *14. *15. *16. *17. *18. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-047-12575-9 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *19. *20. *21. *22. *23. *24. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-047-12598-8 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *25. *26. *27. *27.5. *28. *Bonus Manga – | Summary = Volume 5 contains a bonus one-shot manga called ''Jōkyō Kaishi!, one of Matra's earlier works that was based on a visual novel of the same name. It was featured in the February 2006 issue of Monthly Dragon Age. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-712627-5 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *Character biographies and sketches *Bonus Chapter: "Hot Spring Extra" (full-color) *Light Novel excerpt *Two Bonus Chapters | Summary = Volume 0 is a bonus volume in the manga that acts as the official guidebook to the series. The two bonus chapters take place prior to the series' start, one that involves Himari and Kaya meeting Kasuri Kagamimori and her sister Hisuzu, the Demon Slayers of the Kagamimori Family, and another that chronicles Kuesu’s time in England and how she gained her white hair. }} January 7, 2010 (Normal Ed.) | OriginalISBN = 978-4-047-12619-0 ISBN 978-4-04-712618-3 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *29. *30. *31. *32. *33. *34. *35. | Summary = The December release of Volume 6 contains a DVD promo of the anime and Christmas-themed cover art. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-712680-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *36. *36.5. *37. *38. *39. *40. | Summary = }} Chapters not released in tankōbon format *Chapters 41-43 See also * List of Omamori Himari episodes * List of Omamori Himari characters References External links * *''Omamori Himari'' at Fujimi Shobo Omamori Himari